Teacher's Pet
by DeadManHBK
Summary: Leah catches the eye of one of her professors. What will happen between them? Based on Scary Movie 2. Tim Curry fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a story I wrote based on Tim's character Professor Oldman from Scary_ _Movie 2. Hope you guys enjoy it. Comments would be greatly appreciated!_**

* * *

Tim found himself only half listening to Dwight as he talked about things Tim could have cared less about. What really had his attention was the young student that was a part of their experiment group and currently sitting next to him at the dining table. She was all he had been able to think about since he first saw her earlier that day. As he half-heartedly attempted to keep the conversation with Dwight going, he kept sneaking glances over at her. Her masses of dark brown hair fell around her shoulders and framed her face. He found it cute how she had to repeatedly retuck her hair behind her ear. He watched her small hands as she cut up her food, and found himself wondering how it would feel to hold them. As the others talked noisily amongst themselves, she remained quiet, which intrigued him. He got the feeling she was not like the other students involved in the experiment.

"Miss Meyer, would you please hand me the basket there by you?" he asked.

Leah looked up at him when she heard her name being said, and for a brief moment all time seemed to stand still. _"God, is she beautiful," _Tim thought to himself, and found he was unable to look at anything else but her. She had warm brown eyes that were big and full of innocence. She had an adorably upturned nose, and a soft mouth that was just begging to be kissed. To him, she was perfectly proportioned. "Did you say something, sir?" Leah asked, her voice quiet and like a gentle wind.

He gave a small smirk and echoed, "Would you please pass me the basket sitting by you?"

"Oh, of course. Sorry," she said, and gave a sheepish grin as she grabbed the basket and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said with a chuckle as he took the basket from her, and noticed his hand had landed over hers. Her skin was softer than he had imagined. She looked down at their hands, and back up at him before quickly pulling her hand away. Tim gave another small smirk when he saw the deep blush that came to her face, and continued to discreetly study her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Theo, are you sure this is such a good idea?" Leah asked her friend Theo. While she was getting ready to go to sleep, Theo was getting ready to go meet up with one of the boys that was apart of their group.

"Leah, it has been too long for me, and this guy is hot. To me, it's the perfect idea," Theo replied as she curled her hair.

"But we still have two more days until we can leave. Don't you think it will make things awkward between you two?"

"Not at all, because I don't think this will be the only late night visit he gets, If you catch my drift," Theo said cheekily. Leah simply grinned and shook her head. Theo then glanced over at her. "So…" she added in a sly tone.

Leah gave her a confused look. "What?" she asked.

"I saw you checking out the professor earlier."

"When?"

"During our meeting."

"I wasn't checking him out. I was simply listening to what he had to say."

"Oh that is such bullshit, Leah! You were damn near gawking at him," Theo said, and laughed when she saw the blush that came to Leah's face. "Sorry, but you're a horrible liar."

"Yeah, I know," Leah mumbled, wishing Theo didn't know her so well when it came to things like this.

"What? It's not like I'm going to go and tell Professor Oldman that you want to jump his bones. My mouth is sealed."

Leah smiled at this. The main thing she loved about Theo was that she felt comfortable in telling her things, and knew what she told her would remain a secret. Reluctantly, Leah nodded. "Yeah, I guess I was studying him a little bit," she admitted with a blush.

Theo grinned at this. "There's no need to be embarrassed by it. Even I can see there is something sexy about him, and we both know I would never go for a guy like him."

"What isn't sexy about him?" Leah sighed, staring into the bathtub as she ran her bath water.

Theo smiled at this. "So what are you going to do about it?" she asked as she applied her make-up.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Are you going to…you know…try to get some extra credit? Be the teacher's pet?"

Leah frowned, trying to figure out what Theo meant, when it clicked. "Theo!" exclaimed, and playfully swatted her with one of the towels. "You know I would never do that."

"But I bet you have thought about it," Theo commented, and laughed when she saw the look that came to Leah's face. "You would too, Leah. You know you would!" she added.

"I would never throw myself at him, because I'm not like that, but…well, let's just say I wouldn't turn him away," Leah replied, making Theo laugh once more.

"Leah, honey, you make me laugh," Theo said as she put her make-up away. "Well…wish me luck," she added, and gave Leah a wink before heading back into her own room.

As Leah took her bath, she just could not stop thinking about Tim. She had experienced infatuations for older men before, but never had they been as intense as what she felt for him. He was just so charming. His rich and silky voice was enough to make her weak in the knees. And those looks…was it possible for one man to look that handsome? With dark, curly hair that she desperately wanted to run her hands through, piercing green eyes that seemed to see right through to her soul, a perfectly straight nose that was slightly upturned, and the sexiest mouth she had ever seen on a man that was complimented by a full goatee and turned into a grin that would wrap any girl around his finger, he was just too sexy for his own good, and she hated what he did to her.

Once she had finished her bath, Leah changed into her pajamas and decided to head down to the small library there in the house to see what books were there. She had forgotten to grab a book of her own, and since reading always helped her fall asleep, she thought checking to see what kind of selection they had would be a good idea.

Leah had become so engrossed in what she was going, that she failed to notice someone else enter the room, until she heard a distinct voice ask, "Finding any good reads, Miss Meyer?"

She let out a cry of surprise and spun around, placing a hand over her chest as she commented, "Professor Oldman, you scared me!"

He smirked and gave a chuckle as he walked over to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he replied. "Do you need help finding something?"

"No, I think I found something," she said and held up the book she was holding to let him see. "Thank you, though."

"You're quite welcome," he replied, and hesitated a moment before adding, "You know, I was just about to make myself some tea. Would you care to join me? I could make you a batch as well."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose-"

"You wouldn't be, Miss Meyer. I wouldn't mind the company, but if you'd rather not I fully understand."

Leah gave a small smile. "Some tea would be nice, actually," she replied, and the two of them made their way into the kitchen. "So how did you find out about this house? It's so hidden," She asked as she watched him make the tea.

"Dwight discovered it, actually. Apparently, an old chum of his told him about this house. I'm glad he did, too. It was just what I had been looking for," Tim informed her, and had her get down two mugs for them to use.

"It's such a beautiful home," she commented, and let out a sigh once she took a sip of her hot tea. "I can't imagine why it hasn't been able to sell, as you claimed earlier."

"Yes, it certainly is a mystery," Tim replied, even though he knew exactly why it was still for sale. However, the last thing he wanted to do was let the students know, for that would ruin everything. "So what are your plans after college, Miss Meyer?" he asked as he took a drink from his own mug.

"Well, I'm still a bit unsure on the exact position I want, but I do know that I would like to work with teaching children."

"That's very admirable. You young adults are a handful as it is. How you could have the patience to teach young children, I will never know," he replied teasingly with a wink, and smirked when she gave a small giggle.

"Well thank you, sir."

"You're quite welcome," he replied, and studied her a bit before adding, "Has anyone ever told you that you have a stunning smile?"

Leah began to cough when her swallow of tea went down wrong. This in return made him grin smugly. "I'm sorry, what was that sir?" she finally got out once she caught her breath.

He gave a slight chuckle and repeated, "I had asked if anyone has ever told you that you have a lovely smile." She gave a deep blush and shook her head. "Well you do. Then again, I'm a sucker for dimples," he added. When he saw her grow redder yet, he asked, "You sure blush easily, don't you?"

Sheepishly, she nodded, and said in a quiet voice, "It's not often I get complimented, so I guess I never quite know how to react to them."

"A girl like you deserves to be showered with compliments," he commented as he tucked her hair behind her ear. When she looked back up at him, he added, "You're a stunning girl, Leah."

Hearing him say her name sent shivers down her spine, and before she knew it, she heard herself whisper back, "You're not too bad looking yourself, professor."

He stared at her for a moment, before setting his mug aside and suddenly leaning forward to kiss her full on the mouth. Leah stiffened in surprise, but when she felt him take her face in his hands she found herself unable to pull away from him, and leaned into his kiss. His hands slowly slid down her arms, and around her waist to pull her closer to him. "So sweet," he murmured against her lips, and gently grasped the back of her neck.

Suddenly, Leah realized what she was doing, and backed away. "I-I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have done that," she stammered, and picked up her book with shaking hands. "Thank you for the tea," she added, and quickly exited the kitchen.

Tim gave a slight smirk as he watched her exit the room. Despite her leaving, she couldn't hide the way she had responded to him, or the look of lust that he had seen in her eyes. She had the same thing on her mind as he did, and he planned on taking advantage of that…


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little after two in the morning before Tim finally made his way out of his room and silently walked down the hall. He didn't know how far his efforts would take him, but there was no way he was going to let this go.

His heart thudded loudly in his chest when he reached the door, from both anticipation and slight nervousness. Reaching out, he cautiously turned the doorknob, and slowly pushed the door open. He then quietly slipped into the room, and shut the door back, locking it before noticing there was a light on in the room. He slowly looked over at where the bed was, and breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment, he thought his plan in surprising Leah had been ruined before he even had a chance to do so, but he could see she wasn't awake at all, but had simply fallen asleep while reading. He gave a small smile as he walked over to her, and stood there for a moment as he simply watched her sleep. She was so damn adorable when she slept. At one point, she started to move about in her sleep, which made her shirt ride up. Tim swallowed hard at this, and felt his cock stir at the site of her bared flat tummy. The lust he felt for her had become a physical ache. He reached into his pocket, and sat down next to her once he had what he needed. He then placed her book on the nightstand, and gently rolled Leah over onto her back, not wanting to wake her up just yet. Carefully, he raised her arms up above her head, and in one swift motion tied her wrists to the headboard with the scarf he had brought. Sitting back up, he studied her for a moment, brushing her hair back out of her face before running his hand along the curve of her neck. Unable to resist, he leaned back down and pressed soft kisses to her neck as his hand slid down her body, all the way down to her ankle and then back up to her stomach. He hesitated a moment before covering her breast with his hand, and groaned as he massaged and groped the soft mound. After a moment, he felt her beginning to stir, and could hear the quiet whimpers escaping the back of Leah's throat. As he moved his kisses up to her jaw line, he could hear the noises she was making change, and knew she was officially awake. When he pulled away, he gazed down at her, and saw she was looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Professor!" she exclaimed, and went to move when she realized her hands were firmly bound. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked in a panicked voice.

"I couldn't let what happened in the kitchen go," he commented as he let his hand idly run over her.

"What happened downstairs was a mistake," she protested, and tried to squirm away from his roaming hands but was unable to go anywhere.

"Really?" he asked in an amused tone as he continued to search her body. "You didn't feel anything when I kissed you?" She firmly shook her head no, although her face said otherwise. Before she had the chance to do anything about it, he swiftly slid his hand inside her pajama bottoms and firmly cupped her covered mound, making her cry out in surprise. "I think your pussy is telling me another story, Leah," he murmured seductively when he felt how wet her panties were, and gave a smug grin.

Leah couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped her mouth, and said in a wavering voice, "Please…just go."

Tim simply shook his head. "I don't think that's what you really want," he replied, and before she had the chance to say anything he kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and dwelling in the sweet taste of her. As they got lost in their intimate kiss, Tim firmly stroked her through her panties, and finally moved over her when he felt her reacting to him. "Tell me now you want me to go," he said huskily, looking intently at her.

She swallowed hard, and whispered, "I want you to go."

"I still don't believe you Leah," he whispered back, and kissed her again, enjoying the soft moans she let out as she eagerly returned it.

Leah's heart thudded heavily in her chest when she felt him tugging on her pants. This was no dream, and there was no turning back. He was about to take advantage of her…and she looked forward to every second of it. She couldn't deny her attraction toward him anymore, and was willing to embrace it fully. "Professor," she whimpered as she tugged at the scarf that bound her hands.

"Yes?" he purred as his hands bunched her shirt up to right below her chest and explored the exposed skin.

"Please undo my hands," she pleaded, wanting to touch him.

He remained silent as he pushed her pants down and off her, and finally shook his head. "No, I don't think I will," he replied as he admired her toned legs, and toyed with the waistband of her panties.

"Please?"

He shook his head again as he pushed her shirt up higher yet, and groaned when he finally saw her bared breasts. "You look much too enticing like this," he growled, and lowered his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth. Leah gasped loudly at this and arched her back to thrust herself deeper into his mouth, the feeling of his hot mouth on her making a pulse strike up between her legs. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to ease the burning desire she felt for him, and let out a soft moan of approval when his hand went between her legs and into her panties to bury his fingers in her warm wetness. Her mind quickly became a haze as he sent delicious waves of pleasure rippling through her entire being, her wanton need at an ultimate high.

"Professor…professor please…" she begged, tugging impatiently at the scarf, wanting to feel and touch him.

"Please what?" he asked teasingly, wanting to hear from that pretty mouth of hers what she wanted. Leah simply whimpered in response, and raised her hips to rub against him. "That's not an answer Leah," he chuckled.

"I…you…"

"You what?" he asked as he reached between them, to free his erection from the constraints of his pants. "Tell me what you want me to do, Leah," he added with a whisper, and rubbed the tip of his cock against her.

Leah gasped when he did this. "I want you to fuck me," she whispered back, and arched her back sharply as he entered her, both of them letting out a simultaneous moan once he was fully inside her.

"Oh my god," Tim groaned, resting his forehead on her shoulder as he remained motionless. When she started moving against him, he gently stopped her, afraid he would explode at any second.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Tim shook his head. "I just need a moment, that's all."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise I won't be able to lost much longer," he warned, his voice wavering slightly. "You're tight as hell."

"Oh," she replied, a deep blush coming to her cheeks. Without thinking, she leaned up and whispered seductively in his ear, "Or maybe you're just too big for me to handle."

"Oh god, don't talk like that," he said with a shudder, and Leah couldn't help but to let out a giggle. Getting back up onto his elbows, Tim looked down at Leah and watched her intently as he began to move.

"Oh professor," she whimpered, her eyes rolling back into her head. The way he moved his hips sensuously against hers told her that he had to be one hell of a lover, which was quite a change from her pervious lovers who only thought of themselves, and were done with the span of two minutes, if she was lucky.

"Leah," he growled, grasping a handful of her hair and tugging her head back so he could suck and nip the soft skin of her neck.

Leah moaned at this, and tightly grasped the headboard, the feeling of his beard against her skin driving her crazy with lust. "Fuck me harder," she urged him on, and bit her lip when he immediately sped up his thrusts, her own hips rising up to meet his.

As his own urges overtook him, he continued to quicken his pace, until he was pounding into her. Despite the fact that they were trying to be quiet, the bed made it very obvious to anyone within earshot as to what was going on. "Fuck, you feel good," Tim panted in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, and softly sucked her earlobe.

"Don't stop professor. Oh god, please don't ever stop, I'm so close," Leah whimpered, her legs winding tightly around his waist and drawing him in deeper.

"Is my naughty little girl going to come for me?" he growled in her ear. Unable to comprehend putting together words, she simply nodded, and focused on striving to reach that sweet release. As he continued to murmur dirty things in her ear, Leah's whimpers grew more and more frequent, the pleasure she felt spiraling higher and higher until it exploded into an amazing orgasm. Feeling her tighten around him proved to be too much for Tim, and he grunted loudly as he came within her, biting her shoulder to stifle the noises and clutching the comforter.

Once it passed, Tim gently pulled her shirt back down and untied her hands. Leah immediately pulled him down onto her, her hands delving beneath his shirt to run along his back. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck, and rested his forehead on her shoulder as he caught his breath. After a long moment, Tim tucked himself back into his pants and finally rolled over onto his back, letting out a sigh as he collapsed against the pillows.

Leah wiped the sweat away from her face as she stared up at the ceiling, her head still spinning from everything that had just happened. Inside, she was longing to curl up into Tim's side and cuddle with him as if he were a teddy bear, but stayed where she was. As if reading her mind, he suddenly murmured, "C'mere by me. I don't bite."

"I beg to differ," she quipped as she moved over next to him, and closed her eyes as she dwelled in the feeling of being in his strong arms.

"You knew what I meant, you naughty thing," he chuckled, and she couldn't help but to giggle.

"That was the best sex I've ever had," she commented with a sigh, her eyes growing heavy as she rested her head on his chest.

Tim smirked at this. "You're going to give me a big ego," he replied as he softly stroked her hair.

"I'm just being honest."

Tim scoffed at this. "I highly doubt an old man like myself was the best you've ever had."

Leah got up onto her elbow and looked down at him. "Why is that so hard for you to believe? I wouldn't lie about something like that."

Tim gently cupped her cheek as he looked up at her. God, how he wished he could stare into those big brown eyes of hers all day. After a moment, he asked, "Okay, then, tell me this: what made it the best you've ever had?"

Leah looked down and bit her lip as her hand idly ran over his chest, a dark blush coming to her cheeks. "Honestly?" she started, and looked back up at him as she added, "You actually paid attention to my needs as well, not just yours. Plus, you're the only guy that's made me…you know…"

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Was that the first time you've had an orgasm?" he asked, and was brought back when she nodded. "That right there's another boost to the ole ego," he commented, making her giggle.

Growing serious, she asked, "Was it good for you too?"

Tim grinned at this. "I thought that was rather obvious," he commented, making her laugh again. "Did you really think I would tell you otherwise?"

Leah shrugged. "Kind of. I'm pretty inexperienced when it comes to sex, so I figured it would be pretty obvious to you that I don't really know what I am doing."

"I would not have guessed it. I may have been around longer, but in all my years you are by far the best I have been with…not to mention the most beautiful," he informed her. Leah simply looked down at him, and suddenly threw herself against him as she kissed him passionately. Tim was brought back by this, but quickly returned the kiss as his arms wound tightly around her waist and pulled her onto him, the night being far from over.


	4. Chapter 4

As Tim began to wake up, he immediately noticed that he was holding a much smaller figure. When he opened his eyes, he frowned when he saw it was Leah, but when his mind cleared and he remembered what all happened the previous night his frown turned into a smug grin. His hand idly stroked her back as he watched her sleep. Amongst their multiple encounters, their clothes made their way to the floor, and he couldn't help but to notice how good her skin felt against his.

"_You still got it, old man," _ he thought to himself, and gave a smug grin. When he looked over at the clock, and saw what time it was, he decided to get up and going. Carefully, he slid out from beneath Leah, not wanting to wake her, and silently got dressed. Before heading toward the door, he looked back at her, and found himself unable to leave her just yet. He hesitated for a moment, before sitting down on the edge of the bed, watching her as she slept. Finally, he began to shake her, softly cooing to her to wake up. He smiled when she scrunched up her nose and rubbed her eyes, finding this small gesture adorable. She then blinked a couple times, and finally looked up at him, his heart melting when she smiled sleepily at him.

"Morning," she said groggily, and covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Morning sweetness," he murmured, brushing her hair out of her face.

"What time is it?"

"Around six."

"Then why did you wake me up?" she groaned, burying her face in the pillow.

Tim chuckled at this. "Because there is something I want you to see. So get up and get dressed," he informed her, and gave her a light swat on the rear to her up and going.

Leah let out a squeal when he did this, and gave him a hasty glance, but that turned into a smile as she sat up. Yawning once more, she stretched her arms above her head, and Tim swallowed hard as his gaze immediately went to her bared breasts. God, was she beautiful. She then slipped out of bed, and Tim watched her as she got dressed. Once she was done, he went to get up, when she suddenly straddled his lap and kissed him. He didn't once object, and willingly returned the kiss as his arms wound tightly around her. Her kiss was so deep and passionate that she left him dizzy and breathless. "What was that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Just my way of telling you good morning," she replied simply, and went to get up, but he kept a firm grip on her as he gave her a kiss that was just as intense, and left her just as breathless.

When he pulled away, he said, "Good morning to you too." He grinned when she giggled, and kissed the tip of her nose before standing up and setting her down.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?"

"Come with me," he replied, and took her hand in his as they silently padded down the hall to his room.

"Professor-"

"Please, call me Tim when we're not around the others. I think by now we can consider ourselves to be on a first-name basis," Tim said with a grin.

Leah smiled sheepishly back. "Okay then. Tim, where are we going?"

"Right out here," he replied, and led her to the small patio that was attached to his room.

"There's only one seat," Leah commented.

"That's okay. Come here," Tim said as he sat down, and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Tim, I'm too heavy to sit on your lap," she protested.

He laughed at this. "Nonsense. You are far from being too heavy," he reassured her.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

Leah smiled at this, and cuddled into him. "So what is out here in the dark that you wanted me to see?" she asked as she idly played with the curls at the base of his neck.

"You'll see in a moment. Just look out that way," he replied, and pointed out ahead of them at the backyard, and tightened his hold on her when he felt her shiver.

"It's kind of cold out here," Leah commented.

"Would you like for me to grab you something to put on?"

She shook her head. "You're really warm, so I think I can manage," she replied. Tim chuckled at this, and held her closer to him, loving the way she fit her head in the crook of his neck. For a moment, they sat there in silence, simply taking in each other's presence, when the sun finally began to rise, and Leah realized what it was he wanted her to see. "Oh my god…Tim, this is beautiful," she breathed as she took in the breathtaking sunrise.

"Isn't it, though? Yesterday morning I had come out here, and that was when I noticed it. I wish I had this kind of view at my house," he commented.

"No kidding. This is just gorgeous," Leah replied, and settled back into him. As they watched the sun slowly rise, Leah could feel him softly stroking her back and neck, and noticed how comforting it was. Suddenly, it hit her at how deep her feelings toward him were. It wasn't just lust she felt – she was actually falling for this man. She knew how wrong it was, too. She barely knew him. He was old enough to be her father. Worse yet, he was her professor. However, none of these facts dwindled her attraction. She was in love, and there was nothing she could do about it. "Uh…Tim?" she said hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

Leah hesitated for a moment, before finally saying, "I think I like you…I mean really like you." When he looked at her, she added, "I'm not asking for you to feel the same way. I just wanted to tell you how I feel."

Tim simply looked at her for a moment, and softly brushed her hair back from her face. Finally, he gave a warm smile and replied, "I think I like you too, Leah…I mean really like you."

A bright smile covered her face, and they shared a loving kiss before enjoying the rest of the sunrise in each other's arms.

**THE END**


End file.
